ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutants vs. Machines (Avengers Unleashed)
Mutants vs. Machines is the 8th episode of the Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix (flashback and main story) ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Wasp / Janet Van Dyne ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Reptil / Humberto Lopez (first appearance) (joins Avengers Academy) Supporting Characters * Hank Pym * X-Men (flashback and main story) ** Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Jean Grey (flashback and main story) ** Professor X / Charles Xavier (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Storm / Ororo Munroe (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Cyclops / Scott Summers (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Rogue / Anna Marie (first appearance) ** Kitty Pryde (first appearance) ** Iceman / Bobby Drake (first appearance) * Phil Coulson Villains * Ultron (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (origins revealed) * William Stryker (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Sentinels (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Hydra ** Baron Helmut Zemo ** Dr. Arnim Zola (flashback and main story) * Apocalypse (single appearance) (flashback only; deceased) * Horsemen of Apocalypse (single appearance; disbands) ** Archangel / Warren Worthington III (first appearance) (leaves team) ** Sabretooth / Victor Creed (first appearance) (leaves team) ** Psylocke / Elizabeth Braddock (first appearance) (leaves team) ** Molten Man / John Allerdyce (first appearance) (leaves team) * Dark Phoenix (flashback only) * White Queen / Emma Frost (single appearance) (flashback only; deceased) Other Characters * Avengers Academy ** Adam Warlock (cameo) ** Iron Spider / Harley Keener (cameo) ** Mantis (cameo) ** Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson (cameo) ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (cameo) ** Nova / Sam Alexander (cameo) ** Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick (cameo) Premise After a fight against the Horsemen of Apocalypse, the Avengers work alongside the X-Men to stop corrupt colonel-turned-terrorist William Stryker, who is allied with Hydra to inflict the genocide of Mutants. The Avengers are also aware that Stryker will soon push his hatred of Mutants so too far that he will unwillingly unleash Ultron, an Hydra A.I. created decades ago by Arnim Zola who is determined to get his own revenge against all organic life (both humanity and metahumans). At the same time, Hulk is spending time with young mutant Humberto Lopez (also called Reptil), a young Mutant boy who feels neglected by everyone else (even by his parents) due to the Mutants' troubled past with Humanity, and helps him find his place in the world. Plot It all starts with Wolverine and his fellow X-Men (Jean Grey, Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy, Storm / Ororo Munroe, Cyclops / Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde and Iceman / Bobby Drake) battling the Horsemen of Apocalypse (consisting of Archangel, Sabretooth, Psylocke and Molten Man), who plan to capture Professor Charles Xavier and Rogue and absorb their powers to resurrect their deceased master En Sabah Nur, who was destroyed years ago by the Phoenix Force. The X-Men are aided by Captain America, Spider-Man and Hulk, who help defeat the villains. Meanwhile, William Stryker is broken out of his cell by Hydra forces led by Baron Zemo, who has uses for him. The X-Men are visited in the Xavier Institute by the Avengers, with exception of the Hulk, who was called by a civilian couple to look after their son Humberto Lopez, who is feeling neglected by the others due to his nature as a born mutant whose powers had manifested two days ago. After some talk, the Avengers and X-Men receive a distress call from Agent Phil Coulson, who informs them of Hydra's next schemes which are being supported by Stryker, who still longs to commit the genocide of mutants despite the world leaders having been convinced to create a campaign to have humanity coexist in peace with Mutantkind. Predicting that Stryker's obsessions will only create and unleash something far worse, the Avengers and X-Men set out to stop Hydra. Meanwhile, Hulk is having sometime with Humberto while assuring him that most of humans (with single exception of the corrupt ones) no longer have the same conflict they had in the past. Just then, they are ambushed by a Hydra-marked Sentinel unit, which was sent by Stryker to kill Humberto. Hulk fights the robot to protect Humberto, who consequently joins the fight while showing off his abilities to turn any part of his body into any part of a dinosaur's body. After hearing of Stryker's plans through the robot's memory systems, Hulk sets out to regroup the Avengers as Humberto (calling himself Reptil) follows him. The Avengers and X-Men infiltrate Hydra's headquarters (where it was once the secret base of Stryker's Weapon X Program). They battle several Hydra soldiers and Sentinels as Stryker watches. He tries to escape through a helicopter, but is intercepted by White Swan, whom Stryker verbally mistakes for a descendant of Emma Frost and orders the Sentinels to attack her. And just as the Sentinels decline when they do not trace any mutant metabolism on her, Stryker hacks Hydra's Central computer and, against Dr. Zola's warnings, awakens its forbidden project. His plan, however, backfires when the Sentinels are taken over by Ultron, a A.I. program created by Zola originally as an ally to Hydra during the World War II until he proved to be too uncontrollable and was forcibly shut down. Seeking revenge on his creators and all organic lifeforms for his long years of isolation, Ultron converts the entire base into a space station with the purpose to eradicate all life on Earth. As the base begins to take off and set course to New York (where Ultron plans to convert on all technology to wipe out humans and metahumans present there), Hulk and Reptil manage to catch up and jump on board. While the other Avengers and X-Men battle the converted Sentinels and White Swan and Kitty Pryde work to find a way to sabotage the core (which is loaded with Vibranium), Spider-Man, Iron Man and Wolverine confront Ultron himself in a fight which takes place outside the base. Hulk comes to reinforce the trio as Reptil helps White Swan and Kitty disable the core and throw it into the depths of the ocean. Thor and Storm overload the engines with a lighting storm, causing the base to collapse into the oceans. The Avengers and X-Men evacuate with the apprehended Stryker as Ultron sinks into the oceans with the destroyed base and Zemo and Zola retreat empty-handed. As Stryker is taken to jail, the Avengers and X-Men pay their good complements with one another and their respect for Reptil for his heroic dedication as he is given a place in the Avengers Academy. As Humberto trains with his new friends, the Avengers voice their satisfaction with another success, although Spider-Man is unsure if they have really seen the last of Ultron yet. Scene shifts to the depths of the ocean where the Hydra base sunk, where a seemly destroyed Ultron is still functional and active. Voice Cast * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers, Cyclops / Scott Summers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Kari Wahlgren as Jean Grey * Travis Willingham as Thor, Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Nolan North as Bruce Banner * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Colleen Villard as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Crispin Freeman as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Wally Wingert as Hank Pym * Steven Blum as Wolverine / Logan * Danielle Nicolet as Storm / Ororo Munroe * Peter Jessop as Professor X / Charle Xaver * Ali Hillis as Rogue / Anna Marie * Hynden Walch as Kitty Pryde * Yuri Lowenthal as Iceman / Bobby Drake * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Jim Meskimen as Ultron * Armin Shimerman as Arnim Zola * Townsend Coleman as William Stryker * Benjamin Diskin as Archangel / Warren Worthington III, Sentinels * John DiMaggio as Sabretooth / Victor Creed * April Stewart as Psylocke / Elizabeth Braddock * Trevor Devall as Molten Man / John Allerdyce Notes References Category:Episodes Category:Avengers Unleashed